Love Cycle (Prolog)
by ParkJungHeeRin
Summary: Kehidupan masa kecil terkadang sulit dilupakan... Apalagi jika saat-saat didalamnya dipenuhi dengan kenangan bersama orang yang kita sayangi. Tapi kehidupan itu tidak mungkin selalu menyenangkan. Tidak mungkin selalu sama seperti yang kita inginkan.
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong Readers~~ Author Rin disini *tebar lope*

Jujur ini fanfic screenplay pertama author Rin bersama Author Hyo (Akun ini yang ngurus ada 2) dan pernah di post di blog pribadi Author.. kkk~  
Well, Author gak bakal ngebanyakin bacot dah, yang penting readers RnR aja, hohoho.

* * *

**CAST : Park Jung Hee (OC), Xi Luhan, Kim Jongdae, Jung Hyo Hee (OC), Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun**

**ALL CAST MINUS OC BELONGS TO SM ENT, THEIR PARENTS AND THEMSELVES**

**WARNING : TYPO, OOC, GAJE, DAN BEBERAPA HAL YANG SANGAT DIPAKSAKAN**

* * *

****

"Junghee-ah! Kemari! Ayo kemari!"teriak beberapa anak kecil dan remaja.

Seorang gadis berumur 8 tahun yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh.

"Ne?"tanyanya

"Ayo main! Kajja!"salah satu dari mereka berkata dan menarik tangan Junghee. Junghee tidak melawan, tapi tidak juga ingin.

"Wae yo, Junghee ah?"tanya seorang lagi. mereka semua berhenti mendengar kata kata orang itu.

Junghee memberanikan diri menatap orang orang yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"A..Ani… aku… hanya tidak ingin pergi ke toko itu"ujar Junghee pelan.

"Ck! WAE?! Toh, orang orang botak dengan jas hitam itu sudah ada dibelakang kita sejak tadi! Tidak akan ada yang berbuat jahat!"protes gadis yang tadi menarik tangan Junghee.

"A… Bukan begitu… bukan begitu Hana Onnie…. Tapi….."

Seorang gadis lain pun mulai menarik tangan Junghee walau dengan senyum palsunya. "Kajja, Junghee-ah, ayo kita beli tas cantik itu…"bujuknya.

Terlihat jelas Junghee tidak mau. Sama sekali tidak mau. Namun apa daya, tenaga mereka semua jauh dari mereka. Dan pada akhirnya Junghee hanya menurut.

Dia benar benar sudah mengerti. Mereka bukan teman sesungguhnya. Mereka hanyalah orang yang ingin memanfaatkannya. Dia benar benar tahu itu. Dia merutuki mereka. Juga merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melawan.

"Ssst, pabo yeoja. Hehe, laki laki berjas dibelakang juga ada. Bersyukur deh, hari ini kita bisa belanja banyak!"bisik seorang gadis pada adiknya yang lebih kecil.

"Ne Onnie… Menyenangkan,eoh?"

Junghee mendengarnya, air mata mulai menetes dari pipinya.

"J…Jongdae-Oppa…. Ottohkae? Tolong aku Oppa…."batinnya memanggil nama sang Oppa.

Syukurlah Tuhan mengabulkan doanya. Tak lama kemudian, muncullah seorang anak laki laki seusia Junghee yang langsung menarik tangan Junghee kasar.

"Ya! KAU…"teriakan sang gadis terhenti melihat sosok anak kecil dihadapannya.

"Wae?! Kenapa hah?! Apa aku salah menarik yeodongsaengku sendiri? Apa itu masalah?!"hardiknya kasar. Dia memang lebih muda dari mereka, tapi dia jauh lebih pintar dari semua orang dihadapannya.

"A…aniyo… Jongdae-ssi…"

"Pergilah. Aku dan Junghee juga akan pergi. Kalian pasti tidak bawa uang kan? Tapi maaf, aku tidak bawa uang juga. Kalian punya kaki, kalian pasti bisa berjalan ke rumah kan? Oke, aku akan pergi. Kajja Junghee-ah!"ajak Chen alias Jongdae.

Chen adalah nama China dari Park Jong Dae, Kakak Junghee. Oppa yang ia sebutkan tadi. Chen dan Junghee sendiri diberi nama China karena Ibu mereka adalah Orang China. Junghee bernama China Mulan.

"Junghee-ah, sudah kubilang kau tidak usah berteman dengan mereka! Kenapa masih membantah!?"tanya Chen ketika mereka masuk ke mobil.

"A.. Aku tidak bisa Oppa… mereka memaksaku dan tenaga mereka lebih besar dariku…"jawab Junghee jujur.

Chen berdecak kesal. "Geurae. Aku akan bilang pada Appa agar memberimu teman!"kata Chen mengambil air minumnya.

"Shireo! Oppa, Jebal. Jangan begitu! Aku lebih baik memilih sendiri dari pada harus memiliki teman seperti itu! Oppa, jebal!"teriak Junghee memohon.

Chen tidak bisa melakukan apa apa selain mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Junghee. Bagaimanapun juga, Junghee berhak mengatur hidupnya kan?

* * *

Makan malam saat itu benar benar berlangsung formal. Tidak ada suara selain suara dentingan antara pisau-garpu-sendok.

"Junghee-ah, kau mau ikut Eomma liburan?"tanya Sang Eomma lembut setelah selesai dengan makanannya.

Junghee tersenyum senang dan mengiyakan. "Nde Eomma! Aku ikut! Kita akan liburan kemana?!"Senyum Junghee terlihat antusias

"Kita akan ke CINA!"ucap sang Eomma tersenyum manis mengelap mulut Junghee.

"Appa, kita kesana untuk…."

Perkataan Chen terhenti saat Appa-nya mengisaratkan untuk diam. Chen mendesah kesal dan pergi beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Mwo, ada apa dengan Oppa?"batin Junghee dan mengikuti kemana Chen pergi.

Chen tahu kalau adiknya yang satu itu mengikutinya, tapi dia diam. Dia akan menunggu sampai mana Junghee bertahan mengikutinya sok diam diam seperti itu. Chen pun berkeliling rumah besar itu. Dapur… ruang tamu… ruang makan….kamar… dan seluruh bagian rumah ia telusuri agar Junghee memperlihatkan reaksi yang menurutnya bagus.

"YA! OPPA!"

Chen tersenyum dalam hati. Dia berbalik dan menatap Junghee

"Mwo? Sejak kapan kau mengikutiku?"tanya Chen

"YA! Sampai kapan kau mau berkeliling?! Kau bukan pemandu wisata Oppa!"seru Junghee. "Aku lelah!"ucapnya duduk dilantai.

"Siapa suruh mengikutiku hah?"ejek Chen halus. Junghee menggembungkan pipinya.

"Oppa, kau kenapa pergi begitu saja?"

Chen diam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia mendengus dan duduk disebelah sang adik tanpa berkata apa apa.

"Oppa, kapan kita berangkat?"tanya Junghee

"Besok"jawab Chen singkat.

"Mwo? Besok? Darimana kau tahu? Bukannya kau tidak bertanya apa apa tadi?"

"Aku hanya tahu"

"YA!"teriak Junghee keras keras.

"JUNGHEE-AH! Kau ini! Ada apa?"tanya Chen kesal. Kupingnya sampai berdenging.

"Kau menjawabnya singkat sekali. Aku benci itu"

Chen mendengus. "Perempuan…. Ribet sekali sih"batinnya.

"Oppa…. Sebenarnya ada apa?"tanya Junghee dengan aegyo ampuhnya. Dan benar saja, Chen langsung luluh seketika.

"Begini…"mulainya. Namun tidak sampai satu detik setelah itu, Sang Eomma datang dan menyuruh mereka untuk tidur. Chen tidak punya pilihan selain berjanji untuk memberi tahu Junghee besok.

* * *

"Eomma!~ Aku tidak mau kesana… Eomma, ayo kita pulang… jebal"pinta Junghee tepat saat pesawat terbang di angkasa.

"Aniyo. Junghee-ah. Kita kan akan liburan"jawab sang Eomma.

"Kata Chen-Oppa, kita bukan liburan di Cina. Eomma dan Appa sedang bekerja.. kami akan duduk diam saja. Eomma… Jebal! Junghee mau pulang…"ucapnya

Chen, sang kakak hanya mendengus. Dirinya begitu sial. Tahu begitu, dia tidak akan mengatakan hal begitu pada Junghee adiknya. Dia masih mengingat kejadian tadi. Kejadian saat adiknya merengek menagih janjinya. Dia memberi tahunya dan kini…. Dia sedang emnimbang nimbang ekspresi apa yang akan ia tunjukkan untuk melawan wajah marah sang Appa.

Untungnya, Eomma maupun Appanya tidak ada yang menjawab. Mereka hanya diam dan kembali membaca dokumen dokumen yang tidak dimengerti oleh kedua anak kecil itu.

Beberapa jam kemudian pesawat telah sukses mendarat di bandara. Kini mereka ada di Cina. Keempatnya turun dengan bodyguard serta beberapa pelayan dibelakang. Setelah memanggil mobil mereka, mereka pun berangkat menuju sebuah rumah yang menurut sang Appa adalah rumah milik mitra kerja sang Appa.

Mobil pun berhenti disebuah rumah yang berpagar besar dan bisa diteak, rumahnya jelas sangat luas dan besar. Mereka memasukinya dan disambut dengan baik oleh si empu.

"Annyeonghaseyo Mi Ran-ssi, lama tidak bertemu"sapa Sang Eomma pada seorang wanita ketika bertemu di ruang tamu.

"Ne. Apa mereka anak anak-mu?"

"Nde. Yang laki laki si kakak, namanya Jongdae, tapi panggil saja Chen. Ah, yang kedua yang perempuan, namanya Junghee."

"Aigoo. Manis sekali"

Wanita itu mencubit pipi Junghee pelan. Tak lama kemudian, mereka menyuruh Chen dan Junghee untuk pindah ke ruang tamu untuk menunggu bersama anak dari wanita tadi, sementara para orang tua pergi ke ruang kerja.

"Junghee-ah, kau lihat orang disana?"tanya Chen.

"Ani. Tidak ada sepertinya"ungkap Junghee.

Junghee dan Chen celingak celinguk selama beberapa saat untuk menemukan sesosok anak kecil yang ternyata bersembunyi dibawah meja.

"Ya! wae yo? Kau sakit?"tanya Chen dengan suara tinggi tanpa sengaja sambil menatap namja kecil sambil berjongkok. Bukannya apa, namja kecil itu malah berlari menuju taman.

"Hee… kenapa dia? Dia aneh ah."ujar Chen.

"Oppa, tunggu disini saja, biar Junghee yang mengikutinya"ucap Junghee pelan.

Mendengarnya, Chen tidak melaksanakannya. Dia tidak mau ambil resiko anak tuan rumah kabur melihatnya tapi juga tidak mau kena jotos sang Appa mengetahui dia tidak mengawasi yeodongsaeng-nya. Apa yang salah sih? Apa wajahnya begitu seram sampai sampai anak itu kabur?

"Wajahku tampan kok"batinnya

Junghee mendapati anak itu menangis sambil memeluk boneka teddy bearnya di bangku taman. Dengan hati hati, Junghee mendekati anak itu dan berhasil duduk disampingnya.

"Ne, Kenapa kau pergi saat melihat Chen-Oppa?"tanya Junghee kecil.

Namja kecil itu menatap Junghee. "A..Aku takut. Dia…dia menakutkan. Seperti Appa kalau sedang marah"ucap namja kecil itu.

Junghee tidak mengerti. Appa-nya tidak pernah memarahinya. Karena itu dia sendiri bingung, apa raut orang yang marah sangat menyeramkan? Kalau Eomma atau Appa-nya marah sedikit tidak seram menurutnya. Entah kenapa beberapa kalimat Chen muncul dibenaknya.

"Itu artinya Appa-mu sayang padamu. Dia ingin kau jadi hebat"

Namja itu memasati Junghee. "Appa… selalu menyuruhku belajar. Belakangan ini… nilaiku turun… Appa marah besar…"ceritanya.

"Appa-mu itu sayang padamu! Sudah pasti. Kalau dia tidak sayang, dia tidak akan menyuruhmu belajar. Terus, nanti kau di biarkan… terus terus… er… nanti kau tidak dapat pekerjaan… terakhir, nanti kau tidak bahagia! Kau harus bahagia! SEMUANYA HARUS!"ucapnya dengan penekanan diakhir.

Namja itu mulai bingung. "Kenapa harus?"

Junghee terlihat kebingungan juga. "Mollayo. Mungkin karena Junghee senang, makanya, semua orang harus senang!~Alias bahagia~"jawabnya asal asalan.

Mendengarnya namja itu tertawa kecil. Junghee terlihat sangat takjub. Namja didepannya sangat cantik.

"Luhan-imnida. Xi Luhan."ucap namja itu.

Junghee tertawa senang. "Ne, Junghee-imnida. Park Jung Hee"

* * *

"Oppa!"panggil Junghee menghampiri Chen sambil menarik narik tangan Luhan.

"Ne Junghee ah, Wae yo? Aaa… Luhan-ssi sudah mau ikut denganmu"ujar Chen singkat. Dia sudah tahu dari tadi, tapi dia menyembunyikannya

"Lihat Luhan-ah! Chen-Oppa tidak terlihat seram kan? Dia tidak pernah marah kok!"ucap Junghee menunjuk Kakaknya.

"Ya! Junghee-ah! Panggil dia Oppa! Luhan-ssi lebih tua tahu?!"

"Mwo?! Jinjja?! Luhan-ah, berapa usiamu?!"tanya Junghee kaget.

"10, 10 tahun"jawab Luhan singkat.

"Omo~~! Aku harus memanggilmu Oppa! Aku baru 8 tahun…"gumam Junghee kalut. Dia sudah terbiasa memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan Luhan-ah.

Luhan tersenyum. "Gwenchanayo. Panggil aku Luhan-ah saja"

"Ne~! Luhan-ah! Gomawo!"seru Junghee memeluk Luhan tanpa alasan pasti. Tiba tiba sang eomma datang dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Junghee. Seketika, wajah Junghee berbinar.

"Eomma dan Miran Ahjuma bilang, kita akan liburan ke Hawaii! Kau, aku dan Luhan-ah!"ucapnya.

"Mwo? Jinjja?!"tanyaLuhan dengan raut senang.

"Jinjja yo! Bukankah itu bagus?!"tanya Junghee balik.

"Eomma, Jinjja yo?"tanya Chen masih tidak percaya.

"Nde, tentu saja Chen-ah"

Chen hanya bisa mendengus. Entah kenapa, dia punya sedikit firasat buruk tentang ini. Dan benar saja yang ia pikirkan. Entah karena apa…. Eomma Luhan… bunuh diri dengan cara menenggelamkan diri ke laut. Dan sejak saat itu pula, Luhan menutup dirinya. Mentalnya pun terguncang. Beruntung, saat itu Junghee dapat menolongnya. Mereka bermain dan tertawa layaknya anak anak pada umumnya. Itu semua akibat sifat ceria Junghee dan juga sifat polosnya. Namun sayang, Junghee dan Luhan harus berpisah akibat waktu. Junghee harus kembali ke Seoul bersama sang Eomma. Sedangkan Luhan bersama Appanya di Cina. Chen pun begitu. Dia harus bersedia untuk membantu mental Luhan sampai Luhan sembuh.

* * *

2 tahun kemudian.

"Yoboseo?"

Seorang gadis mengangkat telepon yang berdering sedari tadi.

"Junghee-ah? Junghee-ah?! Jinjja-yo?!"

Junghee membelalakkan matanya untuk beberapa saat. Chen, sang Op… oh, sang kembarannya yang pergi bersama sang Appa telah menghubungi ternyata.

"Oh, Chen-ah ternyata. Wae yo?"

"Mwo?! Ya! Park Jung Hee! Siapa kau pikir dirimu?! Panggil aku Oppa!"seru Chen diujung sana.

"Cih, Andwae. Kau hanya lebih tua sehari dariku. Aku menolak memanggilmu Oppa"ucap Junghee sebal. "Palli! Ada apa?"tanya Junghee.

"Mana Eomma? Aku ingin bicara dengannya"jawab Chen.

Junghee mengedikkan bahu dan memanggil sang Eomma. Setelah itu, dia masuk ke kamarnya.

Tak disangka, ketika dia duduk diatas ranjangnya, dia malah menangis. Menangis untuk pertama kalinya sejak kejadian itu.

"Aigoo… aku menangis…"gumamnya entah pada siapa. Batinnya mengingat ngingat lagi kejadian saat ia kecil dulu. Saat dia bermain bersama Luhan, dan saat ia sedang tertawa bersama Chen Oppanya.

Hanya mereka berdua teman Junghee. Dia tak punya teman lagi. hanya mereka berdua. Dan akibat perpisahan itu…. Junghee menutup erat hatinya dan menjadi dingin. Dia benci pada setiap orang yang berusaha mendekatinya. Satu lagi. dia tak pernah menangis.

"Luhan-ah, Chen-ah, sedang apa kalian sekarang?"batinnya

"Junghee-ah!"panggil sang Eomma dari luar.

Junghee keluar dari kamarnya dan menengok Eommanya. Sepertinya sang Eomma telah menutup hubungan telepon. Sial. Padahal dia masih ingin bicara dengan Chen.

"Wae?"tanya Junghee duduk disebelah sang Eomma.

"Kau kesepian?"

Junghee menatap Eomma-nya bingung lalu menghela nafas. "Astaga, Eomma. Walau aku tidak punya teman seumur hidup, aku tidak apa apa"jawab Junghee sok dewasa.

"Cih, omongan anak 10 tahun"desis sang Eomma.

"Ngomong ngomong, ada apa Eomma?"

Sang Eomma akhirnya menatap dirinya. "Mau liburan? Dijamin kau senang disana"

Mata Junghee berbinar senang. "Jinjja? Liburan? Tentu mau Eomma, gomawo!"Junghee pun memeluk sang Eomma. Sudah lama dia tak mendengar kata liburan bersama. Eommanya selalu sibuk sih!

Eomma Junghee tersenyum dan membalas pelukan anaknya.

* * *

Junghee dan Sang Eomma tiba di sebuah vila di bibir pantai. Perjalanan lama membuat Junghee pulas tertidur dan masih ingin tidur sampai sekarang. Dia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah masuk ke dalam vila.

"Nona, kau mengantuk?"tanya seorang pelayan. Junghee mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ikut saya ke…"

"Tunjukkan jalannya. Biar aku kesana"ucap Junghee sok dewasa lagi.

Pelayan itu mengangguk walau tidak pasti. Dia khawatir kalau Junghee akan salah kamar. Secara, di vila ini ada 2 keluarga berkumpul.

Dan kekhawatirannya benar benar terjadi.

* * *

HOW IS IT GUYYS!?

Jujur, gua yakin kalo ni ff gajenya kelewat batas, jadi maklumin aja yah -"  
Sekali lagi readers, jan lupa tinggalkan jejak anda lewat review, bubay :*


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong haseyo, Author Rin balik lagi tanpa Author yang satu lagi *abaikan.  
Yah... karena tangan udah gatal nulisin FF, akhirnya langsung jadi begitu aja. Jadi... beginilah hasilnya. Oksip deh readers, tanpa banyak bacot, Silahkan menikmati FF berikut T.T

* * *

Junghee tertidur di sebuah kasur empuk yang besar. Dipeluknya guling lembut disampingnya. Dia benar benar nyaman memeluknya.

"Hihi, pasti sarungnya ada bulu bulu… ada yang menggelitik"batinnya. Dia ingin membuka mata untuk melihat, tapi dia tidak kuasa menahan kantuk sampai akhirnya tertidur pulas.

Sekitar 3 jam kemudian, Junghee mulai terbangun karena suara seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Junghee-ah…. Appo, kau menindihku. Aku bukan guling"desah seseorang.

SESEORANG.

Junghee terbelalak mengetahui dia sedang mendekap seorang namja berambut emas dihadapannya.

Segera ia lepas namja itu dan menatapnya lekat lekat. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika tahu bahwa orang itu sendiri adalah orang yang ia tunggu selama ini. Sahabat satu satunya yang ia miliki.

"Luh…Luhan-ah?"panggilnya kaget.

Namja manis berumur 12 tahun itu mengangguk. "Ne Junghee-ah. Aku merindukanmu"katanya manis.

Junghee mengangguk dan memeluk Luhan singkat. "Nado"

"Junghee-ah, Luhan-ah! Jangan jauh jauh!"saran Chen yang sedari tadi diam.

"Iya iya… huh. Repot memang kalau ada Chen-ah. Cih. Memang enak sendirian. Luhan-ah, kau kapok dibuntuti Chen-ah?"tanya Junghee berjalan di tanah berpasir itu.

Luhan tersenyum. "Ani. Dia lucu. Hyung nomor 1-ku."

"Hyung? Bukannya kau lebih tua?"tanya Junghee lagi.

"Molla"jawab Luhan seenaknya.

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk bermain petak umpet.

"Ya! Giliranmu jaga Junghee-ah"ucap Luhan.

Junghee mengangguk dan mulai menutup mata. Luhan mencari cari tempat persembunyian yang baik agar tak mudah ditemukan. Saat itulah Luhan mendengar panggilan seseorang.

"Hei! Ayolah! Aku menyerah!"

Luhan berjalan mendekati suara itu.

Dan ia pun melihat seorang yeoja yang sepertinya jauh umurnya dari dia. Yeoja itu terlihat kebingungan.

"Apa dia sedang mencari sesuatu?"batin Luhan. Dan tanpa sengaja, matanya menangkap lubang yang cukup besar dihadapan yeoja itu. Sepertinya sang yeoja tak melihat lubang itu. Walau Luhan tidak mengenalnya, ia merasa kalau ia tak mendekatinya, sang yeoja akan jatuh terperosok… dan beginilah ia, berlari menuju yeoja itu.

"Sehun opp—KYAAA!"

Untunglah, saat yeoja itu terperosok, Luhan dengan cepat menggapai yeoja itu.

Luhan's POV

"Neo gwaenchanayo?"tanyaku sesantai mungkin. Jujur, aku takut sekali. Sekarang aku juga panik. Apa aku bisa menarik yeoja ini keatas atau aku dengan tidak baiknya melepaskan pegangan? Ah! Luhan! Tentu saja kau harus menyelamatkannya!

"N-Na…g-gwaenchana," ujar yeoja itu. Suaranya bergetar. Ck, aku tahu, dia pasti ketakutan sekarang.

Aku pun menarik yeoja ini keatas. Sekuat tenaga tentunya. Lalu aku mendudukkannya di tanah berpasir ini dengan pelan. Ah, dari wajahnya, aku tahu, dia pasti penduduk sini. Tiba tiba aku merasakan benda aneh menyentuh ujung jariku. Omo, dia terluka!

"Apakah ini sakit?"tanyaku. ck, babo! Jelas sakit. Kau tidak melihatnya Luhan? Astaga. Aku ini kenapa?!

Yeoja ini menatapku bingung. Aku malu sekali sekarang. Reaksi apa yang dia keluarkan…?

"Umm, begitulah,"jawabnya singkat.

Fyuuuh…. Syukurlah. Kukira dia akan membentakku atau apa… tapi da menanggapiku begitu. Syukurlah.

"Mmm, tunggu sebentar!"seruku sambil merogoh saku. Aduh, kemana sih benda itu. Kurogoh saku belakangku dan aku menemukannya! "Ini dia!"kataku mengacungkan sapu tanganku.

"Untuk apa?" tanya yeoja ini bingung.

"Ya! Apa kau tidak melihat darah di lukamu itu? Apa kau ingin darahnya terus keluar?" kataku. Ups, kali ini aku membentaknya. Semoga dia tidak mengiraku aneh lagi!

Aku segera fokus mengikatkan sapu tanganku pada luka di kakinya. Semoga dia tidak mengira aku ini aneh…. Semoga….

"Nghh…" Yeoja itu meringis saat aku berusaha menghentikan pendarahan di kakinya. Aigoo… kali ini aku membuatnya meringis. Semoga lukanya tak parah.

"Apa aku terlalu kencang mengikatnya?"tanyaku khawatir.

"Begitulah,"jawabnya. Ck, apa yeoja ini tidak punya kata kata lain selain kata kata menggantung itu?

"Mianhae…"ujarku untuk formalitas.

_Hening~_

Dia tidak membalas? Dasar. Yeoja ini. Apa wajahku sangat mengerikan sampai dia tidak bisa berkata kata?

Tapi, kalau diperhatikan, yeoja ini sangat cantik, walau dia terlihat agak kotor karena debu saat jatuh di lubang tadi. Ngomong ngomong, untuk apa ada lubang di pantai?

Nah, tak terasa sudah selesai kuikat sapu tanganku pada kakinya. Sekarang tinggal menuruhnya pu…. Aigoo. Dia sepertinya tak bisa berjalan.

"Apa kau mampu berjalan pulang?" tanyaku berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Entahlah. Mungkin tidak," jawabnya. Dia mencoba berdiri lalu terjatuh lagi. Babo Yeoja!

"Ya! Biar kubantu!" Aku pun berjongkok sambil memunggunginya. Bersiap menggendongnya."Naiklah," ujarku sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya ragu.

"Tentu saja. Ayo! Cepatlah,"

"Tapi Sehun-ah bilang kalau aku berat?" tanya yeoja ini lagi dengan polosnya. Sehun? Siapa itu?

"Sudahlah, cepat naik! Tapi tunggu dulu! Boleh aku tau namamu?"kataku mengabaikan protesannya.

Awalnya dia diam namun akhirnya dengan perlahan naik ke punggungku. Dia melingkarkan tangannya ke leherku. Ck, rasanya seperti menggendong seorang yeodongsaeng. Tiba tiba ia berkata dengan pelan tepat di telingaku, "Hee Rin,"

Luhan's POV Off

* * *

Junghee's POV

"Luhan-ah?"panggilku. Ck! Dia kemana?!

Aku menelusuri beberapa tempat yang mungkin ia datangi, tapi hasilnya nihil. Dia tak ada dimana mana.

Sebenarnya, aku ingin mencari lebih jauh, tapi takut kena marah Eomma, Appa dan Chen-ah.

Apa aku menyuruh salah satu pelayan saja?

Aku hampir menyuruhnya, tapi tak jadi. Kurasa itu tidak baik. Dan aku tidak ingin dikenang sebagai seorang yeoja yang hobi menyuruh nyuruh orang.

"Junghee-ah, Wae yo?"tanya Chen-ah mendatangiku.

"Err… Luhan-ah…"Ups…. Kalau kubilang aku tak menemukannya disekitar sini, semua orang pasti panik dan Chen-ah akan membunuhku! Andwae!

"Mwo? Apa katamu? Luhan-ah? Kenapa dia?"

"Dia… dia… sedang bersembunyi… iya! Bersembunyi"ujarku tersenyum aneh.

"Oh, geurae. Kalian main petak umpet eoh?"tanyanya lalu meninggalkanku.

Fyuuhhh…. Untunglah. Untung saja. Ck, Luhan-ah, kau kemana?

Aku pun duduk dipinggir pantai dan merenung sendirian menatap kearah daerah pantai yang belum kujarah… dan oh, ada 2 orang anak kecil yang sedang bermain main. Sepertinya mereka lebih kecil dariku. Senang sekali sepertinya.

Aku juga ingin… bermain lagi dengan Luhan-ah.

"Luhan-ah… kau kemana?"ucap Junghee mulai menitikan air mata.

"Ya! Kau sedang apa disini Junghee-ah? Kau menangis?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba mengagetkan Junghee.

"Ya! Luhan-ah! Darimana saja kau? Kau lupa kalau kita tidak boleh bermain terlalu jauh? Kau membuatku khawatir!" bentak Junghee saat melihat Luhan sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Mianhae. Tadi aku sedang bersembunyi… tiba tiba aku melihat seorang yeoja yang hampir terperosok ke lubang, jadi aku langsung saja menolongnya"

Junghee mengerutkan alisnya mendengar kata kata _yeoja_. "Yeoja? Berapa umurnya?"

Luhan dengan tampang polosnya menjawab "Entahlah… kurasa umurnya dibawahku"

Alis Junghee semakin bertaut. Menandakan bahwa ia sedang kesal. "Apa dia cantik?"tanya Junghee lagi..

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. Sekali lagi dengan tampang polosnya, dia menjawab. "Ne, Neomu neomu yeppeun yeoja-ya"

Asap hitam berkelebat dibelakang Junghee menandakan bahwa ia sekarang telah ada dibatasnya. Dia menatap Luhan kesal dan langsung berlari masuk ke vila. Luhan yang bingung langsung berlari menyusul Junghee sambil berteriak "Ya! Junghee-ah?! Wae yo?! Apa aku salah bicara?!"

Junghee tak mempedulikannya dan tetap berlari mencari Chen.

"CHEN-AH!"teriak Junghee ketika mendapati Chen menonton TV.

"Ya! Tidak perlu berteriak begitu kan?!"kata Chen mengusap kedua daun telinganya dan saat itu, Luhan telah sampai di ruangan tersebut.

"Chen-ah! Menikahlah denganku!"teriak Junghee dan jelas membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya kaget dan membelalak. Persis seperti kedua orang tuanya dan Tuan Xi yang membelalak didepan ruangan tersebut bersama Luhan.

"Aigoo… apa ada caraku mengajarnya yang salah?"gumam Sang Eomma menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan.

"Apa yang terjadi sampai Junghee dan Jongdae bisa menjadi…."Tuan Park kembali menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aish, Ahjussi! Ahjumma! Tidakkah kalian ingin memisahkan mereka berdua? Itu hal tidak baik bukan?!"tanya Luhan

Mendengarnya Junghee menatap Luhan marah. "YA! XI LUHAN!"teriak Junghee kesal.

"Mwo?!"tanya Luhan kaget.

"SANA PERGI DENGAN YEOJA CANTIK YANG KAU BILANG TADI! AWAS SAJA KALAU AKU TIDAK MENERIMA UNDANGAN PERNIKAHANMU! ARASSEO?!"umpat Junghee.

"Aigoo. Omongan anak 10 tahun"batin Tuan Xi terkaget kaget.

"AKU AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN CHEN-AH! PUAS?! KAU TIDAK BOLEH DATANG!"sentaknya.

Seakan baru bangkit dari kuburnya, Chen menatap Junghee dengan wajah kaget "MWORAGO?!"

"Ne?"Junghee menatap Chen ala ala orang bodoh.

"Mworago?! Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku bilang aku akan menikah dengan Chen-ah dan Luhan-ah tidak boleh datang"ucapnya bangga.

Petir menyambar Chen kaget. Dengan cepat dia berdiri dan berlutut didepan Eomma dan Appanya.

"Eomma.. Appa…"katanya memulai suasana haru.

"Omo..Omo… apa yang terjadi?"ucap Sang Eomma kaget.

Dan tak disangka sangka, Chen menangis dengan fake tears yang lumayan banyak "EOMMA! APPA! TOLONG AKU! TOLONG AKU! AKU TIDAK MAU MENIKAH DIUMUR 10 TAHUN. AKU TIDAK BERSALAH! SUNGGUH! AKU TIDAK TAHU APA APA BAHKAN AKU TIDAK TAHU CARA MELAKUKANNYA!"teriak Chen meraung raung.

Dan jadilah mereka semua cengo atas pengakuan Chen yang 'waw' itu. Semua terdiam. Hening, sangat hening. Tak ada yang berani memulai percakapan. Sampai handphone sang Eomma berdering keras. Ia mengangkatnya tanpa berniat menjauh dari ruangan itu.

"Yoboseo?"tanyanya

Dan sedetik kemudian, sang nyonya keluarga Park menarik Junghee pergi dari sana.

"Mwo? Eomma? Ada apa?"tanya Junghee kaget.

"Saham kita turun Junghee-ah! Saham! Saham! Ayo pulang dan perbaiki semua itu. Oh, lupakan soal pernikahan anehmu itu, Arasseo?"seru Sang Eomma dan langsung melesat keluar.

"Eomma!~ Junghee belum mau pulang!"rengek Junghee.

"Kita tak pulang lama, kita hanya akan menyelesaikannya di kantor dekat sini, lalu kita kembali kesini, arasseo?"

Junghee menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Tak lama, terdengar suara mesin mobil yang menandakan bahwa Junghee dan Nyonya Park telah pergi.

"Ngomong ngomong…. Luhan-ah, apa yang kau lakukan sampai Junghee berapi api begitu?"tanya Chen masih syok.

"Err…"Luhan pun menceritakan semua yang ia lakukan dan dia lihat dengan polosnya. Mendengarnya, ketiga namja yaitu Tuan Xi, Tuan Park dan Chen mendengus…

* * *

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak itu, namun Junghee masih saja ngambek dan duduk di pasir pantai tanpa berniat untuk meladeni Luhan yang sedari tadi meminta maaf padanya.

"Junghee-ah… Mianhaeyo…. Kaulah yeoja paling cantik sedunia…"rayunya.

Junghee malah langsung menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Namun Luhan tidak berhenti. "Junghee-ah…. Mianhae…."kata Luhan sepenuh hati.

"Diamlah! Kubilang aku tidak akan mau bicara denganmu sampai kau menyerahkan undangan pernikahanmu dengan yeoja itu!"desak Junghee kesal.

"Tapi kau baru saja bicara padaku kan?"

Wajah Junghee memerah karena malu dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Junghee-ah~~~ bbuing bbuing~~~"Luhan pun mengeluarkan aegyo andalannya. Junghee tertarik sih, tapi tetap saja, dia masih marah pada Luhan karena kejadian kemarin.

"Bahkan dia tidak pernah bilang kalau aku cantik! Dia juga tak pernah ada disampingku dengan adegan seperti buku cerita itu!"ucap Junghee dalam hati.

"A…Annyeongh..haseyo…"sapa suatu suara.

Junghee dan Luhan hampir berteriak kaget karena suara yang muncul tiba tiba itu. Namun, Luhan masih mengingat wajah dari yeoja yang mengatakannya. "Heerin-ah! Kau yang kemarin, eoh?"

Mendengarnya, Junghee menatap horror ke yeoja itu. Mata Junghee tanpa sengaja melihat 2 namja tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Dengan lari lari kecil, Junghee pun berhasil sampai dihadapan mereka.

"Annyeonghaseyo!"sapa Junghee ceria. Dia sudah lama tak bermain. Dia harap dia bisa bermain dengan puas seperti kemarin…. Tanpa Luhan dan Yeoja itu tepatnya.

"A..Annyeonghaseyo…"sapa namja yang bertubuh lebih kecil. Sedangkan namja tinggi itu melengos mendekati si yeoja 'cantik'.

"Jeoneun, Junghee-imnida. Kau?"tanya Junghee

"Naega? Oh, Byun Baekhyun-imnida. Kau tinggal dimana?"tanya namja itu lalu mengikuti Junghee yang mulai berjalan.

"Aku tinggal disana"tunjuk Junghee pada vilanya.

"Kau tidak takut hantu?"tanya Baekhyun rada rada bergetar.

"Hantu? Memang di vila itu ada hantu? Rasanya tidak ada. Tapi memang penghuninya bukan orang disini. Mereka berasal dari Cina"jelas Junghee singkat. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk beradaptasi. Apa lagi dengan orang yang ceria seperti Baekhyun. Dan hal itu jelas membuat Luhan cemburu total.

"Heerin-ah…."panggil Luhan

"Ne?"

"Kau mau main istana pasir?"tanya Luhan. Heerin mengangguk.

Tiba tiba Luhan berkata. "Jeoneun Luhan-imnida. Kemarin kita belum berkenalan dengan baik, eoh?"

Heerin kembali mengangguk. Mereka memulai membuat istana pasir dengan semangatnya. Junghee pun mulai membuat istana pasir bersama Baekhyun. Menurutnya, ucapan Luhan adalah tantangan baginya.

Dan jelas, istana Luhan cepat selesai karena ada 3 orang disana, dia, Heerin dan Sehun.

"Heh, punya kita memang jauh lebih bagus ya, Heerin-ah?"tanya Luhan

"Nde"Heerin tersenyum manis.

"Sarkasme"kata Junghee kesal.

"Sarkasme? Apa itu?"tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Secara garis besar… sama dengan menyindir"jawab Junghee.

"Oh… anak kota memang hebat ya… tau banyak hal"kata Baek.

"A..Aniyo. justru anak desa lah yang lebih baik. Mereka sangat baik dan cinta tradisi"balas Junghee disertai senyum Baekhyun.

Melihat keakraban itu, Luhan semakin panas.

"Huh, Anak kota sombong"sindir Luhan.

"CUKUP, XI LUHAN!"teriak Junghee panas.

Luhan mendekati berniat memanas manasi. "Wae geurae?!"

"Kau dari tadi menyindirku terus, ada masalah!?"tanya Junghee lagi

"Tidak, kau lah yang sedari tadi terlalu genit?!"

Mendengar cemoohan jelek, itu Junghee semakin panas dan kesal. "GENIT?! KAULAH YANG GENIT, NAMJA JADI JADIAN!"teriak Junghee

"MWO?! KAU YANG ANEH DAN GENIT! PABO YEOJA-YA!"

"ANI! KAU YANG GENIT! DASAR ANAK POLOS!"

"KAU YEOJA KECIL MANJA?!"

"MWO?!"

"BERHENTI! STOP!"

Mereka pun berhenti dan menoleh pada Chen yang ada disana. "Kalian…. Pabo"kata Chen kecil dan menghela nafas.

Hari itu pun berakhir dengan pertengkaran Luhan dan Junghee. Sejak itu, Junghee dan Luhan semakin bersitegang walau Luhan jadi kesepian.

Tapi Junghee tak peduli, bahkan sampai dia dipaksa pulang karena pekerjaan sang Eomma. Jujur, saat itu, Luhan sangat menyesal. Karena saat itu… adalah terakhir kalinya Luhan melihat Junghee.

* * *

**END** **OF PROLOG [JUNGHEE'S SIDE]**

* * *

****Nah, udah selesai prolog bagian Junghee. Oh iya -" Author Rin lupa bilang kalo prolog-nya ada 2... yang Junghee-side sama yang satunya... (gamau kasi tau dulu ah *abaikan). Yaudah deh, gamau banyak bacot lagi, Yang jelas tinggalkan Review ya...


End file.
